Tryst in the Changing Room
by Sniper Zero
Summary: Oneshot! Seirin suffers defeat in the WC semi-finals, leaving Kuroko blaming himself for his team's lost. Riko takes it upon herself to cheer Kuroko up with an oral ministration. But will this little tryst end without strings attached or will it lead to something more? Kuroko x Riko, Smut, Rated M


A/N: Hello! I think Kuroko x Riko is a cute pairing so I wanted to write a fic about it. Sorry to Hyuuga x Riko fans out there.

* * *

ー黒子のバスケー

"KUROKO!" Kagami shouted as he threw the ball against the backboard. With Kise suddenly marking him, he knew he had no choice. The ball rebounded perfectly into Kuroko's hands and a glimmer of hope rushed through Kagami as Kuroko positioned himself for the Phantom Shot. The buzzer beated as Kuroko made the shot and for a moment all eyes were locked on the ball as it followed its trajectory.

Kuroko held his breath. The shot would go in. It had to. There was no way he could fail his friends right now. Seirin would be the one to go to the finals and-

Kuroko's thoughts were cut short as the ball hit the rim and bounced back to the ground. His shot missed and before his mind could even register the consequence of that fact, the referee's whistle chained him to the harsh reality.

"Time's up! The winner is Kaijou High!"

The crowd roared in celebration of the victors. Both teams had put up a wonderful fight until the end and there was no denying it was anyone's match. Still, in the end, Seirin lost and it was because Kuroko missed his shot. The small phantom wanted to disappear then and there but Hyuuga's firm hand on his shoulders kept him from indulging in his misery.

"Don't cry. We still have to greet Kaijou." Hyuuga's voice was hollow. It was obvious he was forcing himself. Kuroko felt another hand on his shoulder.

"Don't let it get to you Kuroko! These things happen. As long as we had fun it's all good, right?" It was Kiyoshi. Tears were falling as he said those words and it didn't make Kuroko feel any better.

Kuroko stayed silent, unwilling to look at Kagami as both teams lined up.

"Thank you for the good game!" Both teams said as they bowed. Hyuuga and Kasamatsu shook hands.

"You were strong opponents. The strongest we've faced yet. I'm glad we could play as rivals in this stage." Kasamatsu said.

"Y-yeah...you guys were strong too. It's our complete loss. Please win the next game for us, too." Hyuuga said before turing his gaze to a certain player. Kaijou's captain followed his gaze.

"Ahh…don't worry about him. There's a strong possibility he'll have to sit the next game out completely but we won't lose against Rakuzan."

"I'm sure you won't." Hyuuga said with a genuine smile as he tightened his grip on Kasamatsu's hand.

"Kurokocchi! Kagaminecchi! You guys were strong. I expected nothing less from my rivals." Kise said, looking at Seirin's rookie duo. He had his hand extended to them.

"You were seriously strong Kise. It's my complete loss but I still won't give up on defeating the Generation of Miracles." Kagami said as he took the blonde ace's hand.

"Heh. Just what I wanted. I'll play against you as many times as you want. That's why let's play again next year."

"With 80 to 79, it's Kaijou High's victory! Bow!" The referee said. The teams finally bowed to each other before going back to their respective locker rooms.

* * *

-At Seirin's locker room-

"Coach…" Kuroko said as he approached Riko. Seirin's coach turned to see him bowing. "I'm sorry it was because of me that Seirin lost."

"Ehh? Kuroko don't worry about that. It's not your fault. We did our best. That should be enough." Riko said as she wrapped her arms around Kuroko. The phantom player snuggled his head against her chest, reveling in her warmth and womanly smell.

"I don't know what you're thinking but I was the one who decided to pass you the ball at the last second. I'm just as much to blame. So stop moping! Even Kise was worried about you when you didn't say anything at the end of the match." Kagami said as he pulled Kuroko out from Riko's hug.

Kuroko looked at Kagami then to the rest of his team. They all nodded at him with understanding. None of them blamed Kuroko.

"Thank you everyone. But I'm afraid I have one more thing to apologize for."

"What is it, Kuroko? Just spill it out already." Kagami said.

"Well…since we lost, I'm afraid I have to kill of you now." Before Kuroko's words could be fully comprehended, Kuroko spun and a streak of white flash appeared and spurts of blood burst forth from everyone's neck. They fell down to the ground, their bodies giving out one last struggle. Kuroko raised his hand to lick the blood off his box cutter. He had cut off their carotid arteries and he knew death would come to them within minutes.

"K-Kuroko…why?" Riko managed to say before succumbing to death. Kuroko let out a maniacal chuckle. He had no intention of answering her question.

"You know Coach…I've always liked you. More so than that tramp Satsuki. But the thing is, I can't get off on you unless you're dead." He pulled down his pants to reveal his manhood. "Look, Riko-chan. See how much I throb for you~. Oh...wait. You can't because you're dead~. Oh, well. It doesn't matter. I'll have you blow me then I'll cut off your head to bring home with me."

The room had begun to take on the smell of blood but it didn't bother Kuroko. Rather, it excited him even. He kneeled down, holding his throbbing manhood near Riko's mouth, feeling the contrast of his warmth with the coldness of Riko's death.

"I better be quick about this before rigor mortis sets in." With that, Kuroko plunged his member inside Riko's mouth. In his mind, he imagined what Riko's moans would have sounded like if she were alive. Kuroko had always lusted after Riko. He wanted to feel her touch, to hear her moans, to taste her lips. He wanted to experience all of the sensations Riko could give him. And he was finally doing it! More and more, he felt his pleasure building up and with one final thrust he let it all out into Riko's lifeless mouth. Kuroko imagined she swallowed it and wanted more. That made him smile and forget how he lost against Kaijou. He waited for a few moments to catch his breath before he stood up. He went to his bag and pulled out a machete.

"Now, Riko-chan, let's be together…forever." With one strong swing no one imagined he was capable of, Kuroko decapitated Riko's head. He brought it his face for a brief kiss before he wrapped it in a towel, and finally putting it in his bag. Kuroko changed his clothes and wiped himself of the blood before leaving the locker room. He never imagined Seirin would lose but if it wasn't for that, he never would've had the courage to finally express his love for Riko. Thus, he would forgive Kise and perhaps just pay a visit to him the next week after his match against Rakuzan.

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked this story! :3


End file.
